Helen Magnus
For the alternate reality counterpart, please see Helen Bancroft. Helen Magnus is a Human female who is a doctor and scientist that leads the Sanctuary Network. Helen is the half sister of Samantha Carter. Helen is an English-born physician and scientist specializing in crypto-zoology and xenobiology, she is the founder and elected leader of the Sanctuary Network. Biography Early life Helen Magnus was born in the 24th century on August 27, 2332 as the daughter of renowned scientist Gregory Magnus and his wife Patricia Heathering. On one of her expeditions in 2350, she saved a young Typhuss James Halliwell from dangerous thugs who were attacking him. Twenty years later Magnus appoints an adult Typhuss, a Starfleet officer, to become her new protégé, which he eventually accepts. She was an intelligent young woman, unwilling to accept the limitations for women of her era. Her mother Patricia married Samantha Carter's father after Sam's mother died. After she had been denied a position as a scientist, Helen became a medical doctor in 2360. Leader of the Sanctuary Network For thirty seven years, Magnus has run the Sanctuary Network, where she tracks, protects and learns from the extraordinary abnormals and/or paranormal creatures, that inhabit our world. She serves both as house head of the Sanctuary, and as elected head of the global network. Stargate program In 2370, Helen joined the Stargate program and works with the SGC, while Helen still leads the Sanctuary Network, a team that tracks, protects and learns from the extraordinary abnormals, that inhabit our world, one team member is a Starfleet Captain, Typhuss James Kira. Abnormal attack on the Sanctuary .]] In 2386 the Vancouver, British Columbia branch was invaded by agents of the Abnormal Insurgency, led by Caleb. Helen Magnus was able to defeat them with the help of her team. The Sanctuary team abonanded the Sanctuary in order to go into hiding at the new Underground Sanctuary. New Sanctuary it is revealed that Helen had been secretly working with several people and had built a new underground Sanctuary. After Prue Halliwell's funeral, the new underground headquarters was already up and running. Magnus revealed its existence to Will Zimmerman, Typhuss James Kira and Helena Kyle after Prue Halliwell's funeral , noting there was a lot of work to do. Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline, the Federation was at war with the Klingon Empire in 2400. In 2403 after the war was over, the Federation Starfleet was destroyed and was replaced by the new Bajoran Starfleet. Helen joined this new Starfleet with her half sister Samantha Carter. By early 2403 Bajor was succumbed to numerous but unsuccessful raids by the Klingon Empire. Bajor had built a large fighter wing division which would defend the planet from the pathetic attempts from the Klingon Empire in attacking the Bajoran homeworld. Helen fell in love with Typhuss, they started to date and later married in 2406 after Samantha's marriage with Typhuss failed and later in 2407 Magnus had a child with him. In 2407 their daughter Ashley Magnus, was born. In 2408 Helen and Typhuss got a divorce, Typhuss married Elizabeth Weir. By late 2409 Typhuss remarried Helen because he still loved her. This timeline cease to exist when Typhuss and his crew won the war against the Xindi. Helen was thrown back in time to 2387 aboard the Ares, an ''Aurora''-class battleship in the current timeline where the timeline was not altered. Helen was found by that timeline's Typhuss James Halliwell, Samantha Carter and Olivia Benson. Alternate realities .]] In an alternate reality, Dr. Helen Magnus, Ph.D was a doctor and scientist that leads the Sanctuary Network, also working in the Stargate Program. Helen is married to Typhuss James Halliwell. This Helen Magnus is bisexual, just like Helen Magnus of the prime universe who is also bisexual. In an myriad universe, Dr. Helen Magnus, Ph.D was a doctor and scientist in the resistance. Helen is part of a resistance against the Khanate. This Helen Magnus is bisexual just like Helen Magnus of the prime universe. Helen has a lover named Typhuss James Halliwell. Character and traits Magnus is bold and straightforward, brave and no-nonsense, yet she remains proudly true to her formal Victorian English sensibilities. She has had to bury countless friends, colleagues, and lovers, making her somewhat reluctant to let new people into her heart. She also speaks a vast number of languages, including Italian, Zulu, Japanese, Cambodian, Norwegian, and French. On more than one occasion she is shown to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Magnus is bisexual. Personal Life It is revealed that Helen is very wealthy and goes to a villa she owns every seven years for a long weekend. Relationships Typhuss James Kira Magnus first met Typhuss in 2354 after he married Samantha Carter, her half sister. But Magnus first met Typhuss four years piror to 2354, when she was eighteen and when he was seventeen. On one of her expeditions in 2350, she saved a young Typhuss James Halliwell from dangerous thugs who were attacking him. After saving his life when he was seventeen Magnus has always watched over Typhuss, and has now become his mentor and friend. Even though he irritates her at times, she grooms him as her replacement as commanding officer of the Sanctuary Network if she gets killed. They greatly respect each other, and Typhuss relies on her as a mentor as much as she relies on him as her second-in-command. In an alternate timeline Helen and Typhuss became lovers after his marriage with Samantha failed and later Helen married him and later in 2407 had a child with him. In 2407 their daughter Ashley Magnus, was born. In 2408 Helen and Typhuss got a divorce, Typhuss married Elizabeth Weir. By late 2409 Typhuss remarried Helen because he still loved her. This timeline cease to exist when Typhuss and his crew won the war against the Xindi. Magnus is very protective of Typhuss, in 2367 Helen protected Typhuss from his ex-girlfriend Selina Kyle by pointing a gun at her and telling Selina to stay away from Typhuss. In 2387 Helen went to Prue Halliwell's funeral with Typhuss and Samantha Carter, helping him deal with his sister's death. For thirty seven years Magnus has been in love with Typhuss and tells him after his sister's funeral. It is implied on more than one occasion that Typhuss is the only man Magnus has ever truly loved, but she still has obvious feelings for him even though they are friends. Typhuss is so loyal to Helen that he would die for her. Typhuss is one of the most important persons in Helen Magnus's life and a trusted agent of the Sanctuary Network and one of her closest friends, Typhuss is acutely respectful of Helen’s work and knowledge. Will Zimmerman After saving his life when he was a little kid, Magnus has always watched over Will, and has now become his mentor. Henry Foss Magnus took charge of Henry when she found him as an orphan boy and took him to the Sanctuary. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell In 2370 Helen and Typhuss went on vacation with each other. That night Helen had sex with Typhuss in her room for five hours. The next night Helen had sex with Typhuss again in her room for five hours. Three days later they returned to the Sanctuary. Helen talked to Typhuss about their friendship and they stayed friends but they would not have sex again. The romance was short but Helen enjoyed having sex with Typhuss and remarked that it was the "best sex" she had ever had in her life, while talking to Kate Freelander in her office at the Sanctuary. Quantum reality In an quantum reality, Dr. Helen Magnus, Ph.D was a doctor and scientist that leads the Sanctuary Network, also working in the Stargate program. Helen is married to Typhuss James Halliwell. This Helen Magnus is bisexual just like Helen Magnus of the prime universe. Basic Information Name: 'Helen Magnus '''Alias: '''Helen Bancroft '''Nationality: '''British (English) '''Age/Birthday: ' 55 (August 27, 2332) More Information '''Race: '''Human '''Eyes/Hair/Height: Blue / Brown /''' 5'9" '''Skills: Medicine (M.D. D.T.C.X.B.), weapony, combat, many languages Notes and References Category:Humans Category:Magnus family Category:Carter family Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Sanctuary Network personnel